1. Field
The embodiments of the disclosure generally relate to computer clusters, and more particularly to systems, methods, and devices for the efficient management of resources of computer clusters.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a computer cluster comprises a set of connected computers that communicate and work together in order to act as a single system. A computer cluster can comprise several types of components, including a fast local area network, a plurality of computers referred to generally as nodes, and operating systems running on each node. An advantage of computer clusters is the ability to utilize low cost computer servers in order to achieve high performance distributed computing that was only previously available through the use of highly expensive main frame computers. A disadvantage of computer clusters is the increased operational challenges that arise when adding more and more nodes to the computer cluster. Generally, in order to manage the operational complexities of vast numbers of nodes in a computer cluster, a software layer can be employed to manage the activities of the various computing nodes in order to allow the users to treat the computer cluster as a single computing unit.
Typically, the software layer for organizing the nodes and orchestrating the activities on the nodes can be responsible for receiving jobs to be processed by the computer cluster. In many instances, the software layer will divide the job into several tasks or sub-jobs or processes or job processes to be processed by various nodes in the computer cluster. Generally, the software layer is responsible for distributing these tasks and or sub-jobs or processes or job processes to the available nodes in the computer cluster. This distribution of tasks or sub-jobs or processes or job processes to the various available nodes in a computer cluster can lead to performance degradations and/or resource underutilization.